I'm a Wer,what are you?
by Marlinna Aura Legalenn
Summary: Meet Monika, a 14 year old girl, but also a werewolf with a twist. She's also a princess and a witch! Unfortunately her alpha, Jacob, wants to split up the genders temporarily. When this happens Monika and her fellow female "wers" are sent to Whitechapel, Ontario. It all gets more complicated when Leah (the oldest) enrolls Monika, Serena and Cristina into the high school there.
1. Pushed Away

"What?" was all we could say.

"Relax guys it's not that big of a deal, it's just four weeks." Jacob said

"Which is another way to say a month." I argued. Not even the guys would agree to this but maybe that was why he had wanted to talk to us, the girls, first.

"That's ridiculous Jake!" Leah practically shouted. I wasn't surprised that she was so much more steamed then the rest of us, Leah hated change. Not that I really liked change or this idea any better than she did.

"Yeah we're like family." my sister Amanda, or Ammie as we all called her, stated. Ammie had just moved here from a small town near Boston two years ago. Ammie moved here when she found out she was adopted. She had grown really attached to the people in Chartreuse, MIPL.

"C'mon Ammie, do you really think something as important as your wolf family could possibly be taken away from you in a month? Guys, not seeing the boys for a month wouldn't do you any harm." Jacob took a breath there. "Monika can you please open that door?" he asked softly, whispering.

I rolled my eyes and did as instructed. Not because he scares me but because I love him. Not in the way your thinking though. I love him like a brother, sometimes we don't see eye to eye but at the end of the day, we're still family. As soon as I opened the door I realized, like we were all expecting, the guys were all standing close to the door.

"Tell me boys," Jacob said striding towards them. "what did you hear?"

It was Seth who spoke up, "that you want to separate us and the girls for a month."

" As in, separating the genders." Wesley, or Wes, added.

Jake nodded at that. "What do you think about that?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think you should just remove my sister, Leah." Seth said in a teasing tone.

"No way, he should remove you." Leah said back in the same tone.

"Guys. Be serious." I warned. "I think we need more time to decide on something Jay." I said to Jacob.

"We don't **have **any more time." Jacob muttered his breath. Leah and I heard something more in Jake's voice than everyone else did. He wanted to get **rid** of them, as in the girls.

"You want to get rid of us don't you?" Leah said to Jake. You could tell she was hurt by this, so was I.

"Are you planning a field trip just for the guys or something?" I asked.

Serena caught on and so did Cristina. "Forget a field trip!"

"Yeah. You just got wind of a war and now your probably planning on taking the boys to fight on one of the teams, right?" Cris agreed.

"You guys are just delusional and paranoid. I'm not planning anything." Jacob argued.

Serena raised an eyebrow. I noticed from the corner of my eye, Leah's eyes tearing. "Wait a minute, Jay." I said. I jogged over to Leah and put my arm around her waist. She smiled at me. I kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hard. She squeezed my hand. "I love you, Leah." I said. When I said this her tears started to fall. I could totally understand this. I was pretty upset too, and I felt like crying too. My eyes started to tear now too. Leah probably smelled the salt water because she opened her arms to give me a hug. I moved so fast that it was even a surprise to me. We hugged for two minutes. I would squeeze her and then she would do the same to me. I started crying. We kept hugging. We were crying so loud we could have broken each others ear drums.

"Guys I'm not getting rid of you." Jake said sounding solemn. "It's just that in Whitechapel, a lot of people have sighted some strange things. I need someone to find out what's going on."

"And the reason you aren't using the boys _is_?" Ammie asked.

"You know the boys would just get distracted by the pretty girls." Jay replied.

Us girls nodded we knew we had to agree.

* * *

That weekend, Sunday February 2, 2013 at 8:30 am, all the werewolf girls were hanging out at their temporary home. There were in Whitechapel, Ontario in a vacant house. It was their second day there.

"I thought you said this house was empty, Monika?" Leah asked me.

"It is other than us." I replied.

"Then how come every time I pour myself a glass of orange juice, the glass is empty?." Leah asked.

"Did you ever think that maybe there are ghosts in this house?" Serena asked.

"Maybe that's why it smells like death in here." Ammie said.

"It could either be that or the vampires." I replied.

"There are vampires in this town?" Ammie asked.

"Yeah and there has been a lot going to and coming from the orange house two doors down." Cristina replied.

"You noticed that too?" I asked Cris.

"Sure did. It's pretty hard to miss." Cris replied.

"I feel like I'm living in a girls only run down camp." Ammie said suddenly.

"Why?" Leah and I asked at the same time.

"What does coherent mean?" Cris asked. She had been reading a book. Nobody could answer her.

"I'm going to go get the dictionary." Cristina said. "Man I wish we had laptops."

"Cris it's not like we had laptops at the castle either! We use regular desktops." Ammie said

"Yeah but it's not like non-royals can use those computers." Cris said then left with Serena.

"Good point." Leah said.

"To answer your question Leah & Monika; this place is disgusting, smelly, depressing, and I'm living with only females." Ammie said.

"I agree with the disgusting thing and the smelly, but why is it depressing?" Leah asked.

"There's no computers, no phones, no radios. Nothing!" Ammie said.

"Oh my god are you really missing technology that much?!" I asked. "In terms of appliances, all I need is my cell phone, a freezer, a fridge, and I'm good."

"You brought your cell phone?" Ammie asked.

"Yeah. I brought my iPod too." I said. "but it died and my charger doesn't work because I need a computer for it." I replied.

"Well you can use my computer/ wall plug adapter." Ammie said.

"You brought your cell phone?" I asked.

Ammie nodded and took her cell from her pocket. It was hot-pink.

"You have an iPhone?" Leah asked.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"I took some jewels from our safe and bought it." Ammie said.

"Are you sure they gave you exact change back. 'Cuz sometimes they can do that at those exchange places." I said

"I know. I checked first, trust me." Ammie replied assuringly.

I looked over at Leah. She seemed to be in her own world thinking about something. "I have something to tell you guys." Leah said, still in the trance. Now she came out of the trance. Cristina and Serena now came running I sat down so did Serena, on my lap and Cristina sat on her own chair. "Serena, Cristina, Monika the three of you are the most important here right now. You guys all need education and so I have asked your school's to send the information on what you'll be doing this month to the high school's adress."She let that sink in for a couple seconds. "Any questions?" Serena raised her right hand right away. "Serena."

"There's a high school here?" Serena asked

"Yes it's just a block away." Leah said.

"Didn't you see it when we came running here from home?" Cris asked Serena.

"No. I wasn't paying attention; I was just focusing on the enjoyment of running." Serena replied.

"Well you should have paid more attention to land marks." Cristina said. Serena probably rolled her eyes. I raised my right hand.

"Yes Monika?" Leah asked.

"I was wondering when's our first day?" I asked

"Really you're not even wondering why your going to high school instead of a junior high?" Ammie asked me.

"No, remember me telling you about my best childhood friend?" I said

"Yeah. What about her?" Ammie asked.

"Well she's lives in Toronto and she told me about the school system." I replied.

"Well then your first day is tomorrow." Leah said.


	2. Back to school

Monday February 4, 2013

-Benny's POV-

_Back to school_. Benny thought to himself as he walked towards Ethan's house and knocked on the door. Ethan's mom came out wearing a tank top and jeans.

"Hi Benny. Come on in." Mrs. Morgan said politely as put on her left earing.

Benny smiled and walked in. "Hi Mrs. Morgan, how are you?"

"I'm good how are you?

"Good thank you."

Mrs. Morgan smiled. He had her fooled. She really thought he was polite to everyone. "Ethan! Benny's here." she shouted.

"I'll be right down." Ethan shouted from his room.

"You can just wait here." Mrs. Morgan said to Benny

"OK." Benny replied.

He sat there for about 10 seconds while Mrs. Morgan shuffled about, no doubt preparing Ethan and Jane's lunches and breakfasts. "Hey Benny." a voice came suddenly making him jump. He looked up. The voice belonged to Ethan.

"Hey Ethan." Benny said generally pleased to see his best friend.

Ethan smiled back. "Mom we're going now." Ethan said grabbing his coat and his backpack.

"Wait, Ethan!" his mom called.

"Take your lunch." his mom gave him his lunch and kissed him on the cheek. And with that Ethan and Benny made their way towards their school not noticing that the old house was now inhabited by 5 young girls.

-Leah's POV-

Monika and Serena were making such a big deal out of nothing. Princesses were such drama queens.

"What if the guys there keep staring at my boobs?" Serena asked.

"What if someone talks to me?" Monika asked.

"What am I going to say if someone asks me out? 'Yeah I have a boyfriend who's a werewolf who could tear you to shreds' that should blow over well." Serena said.

"What if we meet a vampire who's really mean?" Monika asked.

"What if a vampire notices that I'm a werewolf?" Serena asked.

"Does this shirt make me boobs look like their different sizes?" Monika asked.

Their questions just kept on getting stupider and stupider, pardon my grammar. I needed to end this now.

"You guys look really pretty and Serena if a guy asks you out, which probably won't happen since nobody knows you other than Cris and Mon, just say your not interested." I said. "Now here are your lunches that me and Cris made since you guys took forever! Also, I put your water bottles in your backpacks."

'Wait." Mon said suddenly. "Where are we going to sit at lunch?"

"Oh my god. I didn't even think about that!" Serena said.

To end the chaos as quickly as possible I said, "You guys can sit together. Relax okay it'll be fine." Mon & Ser rolled their eyes and walked away with Cristina trailing behind. I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes.

"Are they gone?" Ammie asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe Mon didn't kiss me goodbye this morning! She always does that. She must be pretty stressed."

"Yeah I think so." I agreed.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Spying perhaps." I said and shoveled a spoonful of strawberry yogurt into my mouth. Ammie smiled.

-Monika's POV-

As we got closer to the school I got more and more worried. The question 'What if someone picks on us because we were new?' kept echoing in my head. That hadn't happened to me before, but I had sure read it, and seen it happen to other people. Other people like tv and movie characters, never in real life. I still worried though.

-Serena's POV-

_I think that boy is staring at me. That chick looks dangerous. That guy looks like he has a chicken on his head._ I couldn't help thinking those things as we approached the school.

-Cristina's POV-

I could feel that Monika was nervous and that Serena was being judgemental in order to stop herself from worrying. I, on the other hand, was a little more worried about the tall blonde girl not to far away from where we were standing that kept looking from the papers in her hands back to what seemed to be _us. _It wasn't the fact that she kept looking at us that bothered me, it was those papers. What were they? Suddenly I had an idea. "Hold my bag." I said to Serena before I passed her my backpack. I rubbed my hands together and started climbing the tree that was in front of me. I climbed until I got to the top and could easily see at the papers she was holding. The papers had three names painted clearly, mine, Monika's and Serena's with our school pictures and our student id numbers. I saw her walking towards the girls. I climbed back down the tree as fast as I could, determined to get to them before she did. I somehow managed.

"Hi, I'm Erica." the blonde girl said.

"Serena, and this is Monika." Serena said pointing to her.

"I'm Cristina" I said.

'Well it's nice to meet..." her voice faded. "Man, what _is _that smell?" she held her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"Don't mind her." a short tan girl said. "She doesn't mean anything by that. Anyways Erica why don't you get back to the schedules?"

"Good idea, Sarah." Erica replied still plugging her nose. She handed me the three sheets. One had my name on it, the other Serena's, and another Monika's. I gave them their sheet. I looked at the sheet. It said Grade wait for this...ten, not 9! Serena and Monika noticed too.

"Um guys." Monika whispered.

"Yeah I noticed." I said.

"Me too." Serena said.

"Is there something wrong?" Sarah asked worried.

"Uh we-we-wel..." Monika stuttered.

"No there's nothing wrong." Serena replied.

"Yeah absolutely nothing." I said.

"But guys..." Monika said.

"Just give us a minute." Serena said to Erica and Sarah while covering Monika's mouth. Sarah and Erica just nodded. Serena and I led Mon away.

"Guyh!" Monika said, not understanding that her mouth was still covered with Serena's hand. Serena finally removed her hand after Monika tried to bite her.

"Ouch." Serena said rubbing her hand.

"Guys we can't lie and say we're in grade 10!" Monika said.

"Maybe you can't, but I sure can!" Serena said.

"Yeah Leah messed up. She never does. We need to soak this up for all it's worth." I said. Monika rolled her eyes.

"Who is _that?" _Monika asked.


	3. Who is that?

"Who's who?" Sarah asked.

"That cute guy over there with brown hair and a green shirt on?" Monika answered not taking her eyes off of him. Sarah moved in closer to her.

"_Benny_?" Erica asked.

"I think so." Sarah answered.

"Ethan! Rory! Benny!." Erica called while waving them over.

-Monika's Pov-

When Erica called their names the boys turned around and came jogging up. The one named Benny looked absolutely gorgeous from his hair to his shoes. I felt my heartbeat faster and my cheeks blush.

"What's up, guys?" One of Benny's friends asked.

"We just wanted to introduce you to the new girls." Sarah said.

"Yeah. This is Serena, Cristina, and Monika." Erica said pointing us out." The boys looked over at us.

When Benny's eyes touched mine I suddenly felt weak. I felt myself fall to the floor, but I couldn't do anything about it. In my head I saw myself sitting in a field with long grass. I was wearing a beautiful blue dress and playing my guitar. To my surprise Benny was sitting beside me. He was wearing a light blue shirt and green dress pants. He also was playing guitar. His green eyes were shining and so were my brown ones. His adorable smile lit his face. I was smiling too. Suddenly the image changed and I saw us holding hands in a forest walking. The image shifted again and I saw him reading to a new born baby that was snuggled in his arms. She had my eyes and a blend of our hair. The baby smiled. Suddenly the picture faded and I knew I had just had the 'imprint vision'. I came back to the real world. There, Benny was staring right at me with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fi-fi-fi-fine." I stuttered. If there was ever a time that I hated being nervous in front of strangers, it was now.

"No way." Cris said pleased and confused.

"It's about time." Serena said. I turned my head left to look at both of them. They were smiling like crazy. Ethan, Rory, Erica, Benny, and Sarah were confused.

"Don't just stand looking confused, help her up Benny!" The boy with strange dark brown hair said. He reached out his hand and touched mine. As soon as he touched me his irises turned white. Something was wrong. In his eyes, I could see me, but as a _wolf_. I saw myself growl. His irises turned back to dark brown and the image dissapeared. "We-we-wer." the boy said. It suddenly became clear to me, this boy was a see-er. I had never met or seen one before but I had sure read a lot about them.

"See-er!" Serena shouted.

He pulled his hand back "Werwolf." the boy said under his breath. Not that I could identify that smell, I was then able to recognize the much too normal scent of a wizard. It was Benny's smell.

"Wizard!" I practically shouted. Anyone could hear the pleasure in my voice. Werewolves and Wizards were supposedly great matches. I was sure if the werewolf was also a witch, the match would be even better.

"Vampire!" the blonde boy shouted excitedly.

"Boo-yah!" I heard a distinct female voice cry. I turned and saw Leah. She had been hiding in the trees. I could now smell that Ammie was around too.

"How long have you been here?" I asked her.

"About long enough to know that you imprinted! This is huge! We should have a party!" Leah exclaimed.

"What's the point? It's not like we could have at our house." Ammie said. "It's nothing but un-opened boxes and dust."

"Don't be such a princess!" Leah said to her.

"It's not something you can just turn off. I was born royal, I can't help it." Ammie said. I giggle at that. The three vamps, Benny and Ethan had no idea that she was being serious about the royalty thing. They had never heard of Magic Is Possible Land, or MIPL for short, and they probably never would. Except for maybe Benny. From Jacob's and my Dad's stories I knew that I would have to marry him. Not that it would really bother me, to marry him I mean. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life (or forever) with him. I wouldn't mind having a kid that had my eyes and a blend of our hair, like the baby in my imprinting vision. I knew she would be a werewolf, but what if she also ended up a witch. I could already see me and Benny teaching her magic. On the other hand though, if Benny married me he would also be marrying my country. He would be saying that he was ok with the decision of being a king, leading a country, leading knights to possibly their ends but more likely their victory. Would he do that for me? I looked at him for a second so that it would be as if he'd imagined it.

-Benny's POV-

Wow that Monika girl sure was beautiful. She seemed a little shy though but I think I could handle it. She also seemed nice. I don't know why but I felt like her and I had a lot in common. I then decided that I liked her a lot. This time though it was different, it was like I felt like she and were meant for each other. How could I ask her out? What should I say? Would she say yes? I remembered when Ethan and Rory caught her looking our way and Rory said that she was looking at me. Did that mean she was checking me out? Or was she just thinking 'who's the geek with the big head', as some many other girls had thought before. But she was so nice, it couldn't be the geek thing. Wait did she just catch ME staring at HER? I hope not. I watched a smile spread on her lips. It made me smile myself. She stood up suddenly and saw her mouth move but I didn't hear any sound coming out. I saw the tan girl with short hair's mouth start to move as soon as Monika's stopped.


	4. The Tour

-Cristina's POV-

"I'm tired of sitting on the floor while everyone else is standing." Monika said getting up.

"Yeah I would be too." Leah said.

"Now that we've got the supernatural thing over with, let's get started with a tour. Now because I don't really want to show you guys around right now, the boys will show each of you around." Erica said. "So I'm going to put you in pairs: Rory and Cristina, Ethan and Serena, Monika and Benny.

_Great me and Rory, well at least now I'll know which one is Rory and which Ethan_, I thought.

_Yeah, I want to know too_, Monika thought to me.

_I don't know why, but I feel like it's the blonde_, Leah thought.

_The crazy one? Just my Luck_, I thought.

_Just my luck, just my luck yeah and it was just my luck, just my luck, just my luck,_ Monika thought. She started huming the chorus to just my luck by her favourite band, McFly.

_Oh my god_, I thought.

"Guys grab your girls and show 'em around." Erica said clapping her hands

Benny walked over to Monika. She blushed a little, but he probably didn't notice. Rory walked over to me. Ethan walked over to Serena.

"Do you want to go through the front or the back?" Rory asked me.

"It doesn't matter to me." I said pushing my hair back. Rory gently grabbed my hand smiled and pulled me to the closest door.

-Monika's POV-

Benny walked over to me so happily. I made me smile and I felt myself blush.

"Do you prefer the first entrance or the second?" Benny asked trying to sound inteligent.

_Whatever you want my sweet_, I thought. I noticed Serena smirk out of the corner of my eye. "I don't care." I said

"Let's just go through this one then." Benny said.

"Ok." I whispered. He smiled and reached for my hand. I let him take it. It was a good thing that boys that are tall have long arms because otherwise he would've had to bend down to grab it. When he squeezed my hand in his and smiled my heart skipped a beat. He gently led me to the door. He opened the door for me like a gentleman should. I walked in, the school was huge. He opened the door for me to the office.

"Hi. I'm Benjamin Weir." He said to the two office ladies. "This is Monika..." his voice faded. He looked at me. He obviously wanted to know my last name but I couldn't remember it.

"Um." I said.

He knealt down. "What's your last name?" he whispered into my ear making the hairs on my body stand up. I had to think for a minute. I needed to focus on something other than Benny. My country. My place of birth. The place I was raised.

"MIPL." I whispered.

"Say that again." office lady number one said.

"Lobos." I said. "Monika Lobos. Monika C. Lobos."

"Alright Monika. What can I do for you?" lady number one asked.

"Can you give us her 'new' pass?" Benny asked. That confused me but the lady understood. She reached down and grabbed a string with a paper attached. The paper had 'new student' written on it. It also had my name on it.

"Can I have one for Serena Reed and Cristina Palleschi?" I asked. "A couple of Benny's friends are showing them around. We should meet them soon."

"Who's Benny?" lady number one said.

"Him." I replied pointing to Benny with my left index finger since he was still holding my right hand. Lady number one exchanged a look with with lady number two. Lady number two smiled slightly. Benny didn't notice the exchange. Lady number two whispered something about me using him under her breath. I could've knocked out her teeth. Her comment bothered me that much. I heard a growl start at the back of my throat. My skin was boiling. I heard Benny give an ouch and felt him left go of my hand. I felt my clothes ripping fast and my body changing. My body got harrier, my legs got longer, I was soon covered in fur. I knew I was in wolf form now. I growled again. The women were terified. They had never seen anything like me before. They were just regular mortals. I felt bad for scaring her but she needed to know what could happen if she messed with me again. I growled one more time and phased back into my human form. I was wearing only a few strands of shreded clothes. I quickly whispered 'indumentum redintegro'. My clothing was restored to it's normal state. I noticed a mirror at the back of the room. My hair was an absolute mess. I whispered 'capillus restituere' and my hair went back to being it's curly dark brown de-tangled self. I looked back at the women they were in shock. I smiled at laughed. I hadn't put anyone in shock since I was little. I had missed that feeling.

"Do you mind?" I said as I walked up to lady number one. She didn't respond or blink to be honest with you. "I didn't think so." I reached into the drawer and found the 'new person' necklaces for Cristina and Serena. It was pretty easy since the three of us were the only new students at the school and I already had mine.

"Witch!" Benny exclaimed. I looked up. He was a little pale.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "Your looking a little sick. Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine. But I'm confused how is it possible that your a witch _and _a werewolf?" That was an expected question for me.

"My dad's a werewolf and my mom's a witch. Nobody knows why I got both traits though. Typically someone is either not both. Like getting blue eyes."

"So...are you really fifteen?" he asked

I laughed. "No." I paused. He frowned at that. "I'm fourteen." his face lit up at that.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "You look fifteen." I smiled.

"I get that a lot." I said. He laughed and smiled.

"So are you spanish?"

"What?" I was confused.

"I just assumed from the last name." he said awkwardly.

"Actually I was born in Calgary, Alberta but my parents were born and grew up in Chile."

He glanced over at the office ladies. "When do you think they're going to wake up?"

I shrugged. "Ten minutes maybe."

He checked his watch."Good because that means we have a lot of time to get out of here. And time to look around." I smiled. "M'lady." he said as he opened the door for me. I walked through it and so did he after. "So do you think your hands cooled off now?" he asked a little nervous.

I blushed "I think so." I nodded.

"Kay good cuz I really don't want to burn myself again." we both laughed at that.

"Hey guys!" Rory called. He was walking down the stairs by where we were standing.

"What's going on, Rory?" I asked.

"Nothing and I'm impressed by your memory." he said.

"Thanks. It's not too difficult to remember five names. It's gonna get confusing when I have to learn teachers' names and chemistry partners and information." I said.

"What's that in your hand?" Cris asked. Not thinking I raised my right hand.  
"No not Benny's hand." Cris laughed. "I meant your left hand."

"Oh." I said raising my left hand. "Oh they're. Well it's a long story. I'll tell you later. Come here. I need you to to put this on." Cris walked down the stairs. I put the one with her name on it around her neck. She tossed her hair out of it.

"Am I supposed to wear this all day?" Cris asked me.

"Um." I said. I looked up at Benny.

"Yeah. You're actually supposed to wear it all week." Benny said. "What I would do if I were you is leave it in your..." his voice faded away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dang it, we forgot you guys' locker assignments." he replied. "Uh Rory would you mind...?"

"Sure anything for three pretty girls." he said.

"You mean _two _pretty girls." Benny said.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "No I mean three! Monika, Cristina, and Serena." he said counting on his fingers.

"No because Monika's mine." Benny replied raising our hands. I blushed. He looked at me. "Your mine right?" I smiled.

"Um. I don't know how to respond to that." I said.

"Oh c'mon it's simply answering the question, do you like him or not." Cris said.

"Yeah." Benny and Rory said at the same time.

"Oh. I guess then yeah." I said.

"No way!" Rory said absolutely shocked.

"Wow. This might be the happiest day of my life!" Benny said. I blushed. "Then if there aren't any doubts about the answer to this question, will you go out with me?"

I blushed again. It seemed like all I was going to be doing today was blushing. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Ethan asked coming out of nowhere.

"Um." I said.

"I got to go." Rory said.

"Let me help you!" Benny said as he let go of my hand.

Serena screamed. Cristina and I quickly covered our ears but Ethan missed the oppurtunity. "NO WAY!" she exclaimed.

"Yes way." Cris said. Then the bell rang. Benny and Rory came back then.

"Here." Benny said as he handed the three of us girls little slits of paper. Mine said locker 229 and had the combination too.

"What did you get guys?" I asked.

"215." Cris said.

"Awesome!" Rory said. "I'm locker 216." Cris nodded slowly.

"I got 240." Serena said.

"Cool I'm 242." Ethan said.

"Gee, it would really mess things up if I'm not close to Benny. I'm locker 229."

Benny frowned. "250." he paused. "I'm just teasing. 230."

I smiled "Cool". We all went our own ways and followed our guys.


	5. You Can Trust Me

As soon as we got to our lockers Benny let go of my hand. I sighed. Well atleast I had the oppurtunity for a little while. I opened my locker with the combination that was written on the piece of paper Benny and Rory had gotten from the office. I started to put my books and pictures in my locker.

"What's wrong?" Benny asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"C'mon you can tell me." he moved in closer. "I know I haven't even know you for a day, but you can trust me... and Ethan... and maybe Rory. I wouldn't get too close to Erica though, but Sarah's okay."

I shrugged. "I don't know why but I feel like Erica's more trustworthy than Sarah."

"Oh. No. Definetly Sarah." he smiled.

"We'll see." I whispered but at a volume that he could still here me at.

"Speaking of us," he paused. "What class do you have first?".

"How does that relate to us?" I asked.

"If we have a class together then we can strengthen our relationship." he smiled.

'Uh-huh. Yeah. Ok." I rolled my eyes. "I have," I opened my schedule that I had folded up and placed in my pocket. I checked under day one and then remembered I wasn't sure what day it was. "What day is it?"

"Uh, Monday the second." Benny replied hesitantly.

"I meant school day." Benny looked confused. "You know like there are four school days." he still looked confused. "on the schedule."

"Oh! I get it now, sorry." he said blushing. "it's day one."

I smiled. "Ya sure?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny. So what do you have? Oh and what's wrong?"

I smiled. "I have chemistry. Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm perfect."

"Yeah I knew _that."_ he whispered. I smiled. A regular human couldn't possibly have heard him but I didn't even need to strain. "You didn't hear what I just said, did you?" he blushed.

"Nope." I lied again. New Years resolution: stop lying to Benny.

"Anyways going back-like way back-to the date thing. Are you free on Friday?" he asked.

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing. I also want to ask Rory, Ethan, Sarah and Erica." I said finding my chemistry and english notebooks and my chemistry textbook. I looked at him. He looked confused. "To hang out at my house."

"Oh." He said chuckling. "I thought you meant for the date. I'll ask my grandma if I can come over."

"Why are you going to ask your grandma?" I asked.

"I live with my grandma." I nodded. "So where do you live?" I gave him the address. He seemed surprised by the address.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Two things. 1) I thought that house was haunted 2) I live in the house with the big garden in front and Ethan lives in the orange house." he paused. "So have you seen or noticed any signs of ghosts?"

"To be honest with you, yeah. My friend Leah and I noticed that we felt eyes on our backs. I'm used to it though. My old house was haunted. Besides where else are a bunch of," I lowered my voice "werewolves," I raised my voice back to normal "supposed to live?"

He smiled. "I see what you mean."

And with that we walked off to our homeroom.

That morning went by really fast. It turned out that Rory was in my chemistry class. He was even my chem partner. He was way cooler than I first thought when I met him. I really liked him as a friend. After class, we exchanged numbers, I gave him my cell and home, but he just gave me his cell.

In period 2, English, I had it with Serena. The teacher told us about a project that the class was working on. We had to write a short story. Serena and I were told we could work together. We both had amazing imaginations, which isn't so surprising when you're a werewolf. So the story was bound to be a piece of cake.

When lunch came we were all really hungry especially us Weres., but we were always hungry. When the three of us went to the the cafeteria. We started to freak out there was no more tables left! What were we going to do? I was so distracted I barely noticed when Ethan, Benny and Rory were waving at us. We slowly and awkwardly walked towards them. I sat beside Benny. Cristina sat beside Rory and Serena sat beside Cris. Soon enough Erica and Sarah joined us. Benny politely got me, Serena and Cris ham and cheese sandwiches since that was the only thing Leah had forgoten to make. He bought both of us two and one for himself. We took the cheese and ham from one sandwhich and put them into the other sandwhich so that we could cut down on the bread. I zaped in a plate to put the extra pieces of bread. I was just about to zap them home when Ethan joined us . He sat on the other side of Benny. He sighed as he sat down. He emptied his brown lunch bag onto his tray. He combed his fingers through his hair angrily.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" Sarah asked showing much concern.

"When I went to buy a sandwhich there wasn't any left." Ethan replied.

"What happened to the luch your mom made you?" Benny asked.

"She forgot to make the sandwhich. This isn't nearly enough food for me." Ethan said frustrated.

I looked over at the stack of bread slices. I used a spell I learned from my mom to toast the bread. I used another spell to conjure all sorts of jams- peach, apricot, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry, orange, and blueberry. I also conjured up a butter knife. "Want some toast with jam?" I asked him.

He opened his mouth wide. You could tell everyone was impressed. "Wow. Thanks." Ethan said. He smiled at me. I smiled back. He took a piece of toast. Just as he was going to take a bite, Serena stopped him.

"Wait are you elergic to milk products or ham?" she asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

"It came into contact with it. I know a lot of people with food allergies so I was just checking." Serena said.

"Oh that's ...good." Ethan said confused. We all laughed. "Thanks for being concerned."

"No sweat." she said and smiled at him quickly.

In the afternoon, my classes didn't pass as fast but it was okay. In the first class i had it with Cristina and the second class with Ethan. When school finally finished I was happy to be going home. I didn't have much homework other than the story I had to do with Serena and that was going to be much too easy. Unless we disagreed on something, then this would be a pain but I hoped for the best as I put my dark blue jacket back on.

"So you wanna walk home together?" Benny asked. I blushed. Just then Cris and Ser sneeked up behind me. I turned around before they could manage to scare me. "Wow nice reflexes." he commented. I blushed again. I had been right I did blush a lot today.

"Thanks. I do try to practice my reflexes. Also on the walking home thing, don't you think you should walk with Ethan so that he isn't suspiscous?" I said.

"We could walk the five of us." he suggested smiling.

I smiled back. "Okay." I shrugged. Then Ethan came around the corner.

"So we walking home now, bud?" Ethan asked.

"Uh yeah sure but we're not walking by ourselves today." Benny stated. Ethan looked confused. "These lovely ladies are walking with us."

"Oh. Cool. Where do you guys live?" Ethan asked. I gave him the address. He turned to face Benny. "Isn't that the haun..." Benny nodded. "Interesting. Are you guys liking living there?"

Serena shrugged. "A little."

"It's not that bad." Cris said.

"We've all lived in haunted houses before. It's nothing new so it's okay." I said.

"And you guys are ok with the cold thing?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, touch my hand." Serena said reaching it forward. He raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it." Benny said. Ethan reached out and touched her hand. She radiated heat to her hand. His iris turned white really briefly.

"Ouch." He said moving his hand away. "Obviously you don't get cold."

"Did you have a vision?" Benny asked.

"Not really. I mean I did but I didn't see enough to really process it." he said.

"You could touch me again." Serena said.

"Promise not to make your hand freakishly hot again?" he asked nervously.

"I promise." she said. He reached out and held her hand again. His irises turned white and in his eyes I saw Benny being dragged by some people in long cloaks. He seemed to be shouting. Ethan let go of her hand and the image faded.

"What about now?" Benny asked.

"This time, I saw you being dragged somewhere and you kept screaming Monika's name." Then he turned to me. "I didn't know your middle name was Corina. Nice." he smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Maybe we should go now." Cris suggested. Me and Benny closed our lockers and we all started our way home.


	6. Everything was normal, until

Monday Night

-Monika's POV-

That night was terrible. I couldn't sleep because I had this huge pain in my cheast. It felt as if it was coming from my heart. It wasn't exactly a throbbing pain, it was more like a dull pain that just wouldn't go away. I knew it would burn off quickly but I went to the kitchen to get it anyway, a tylenol. As soon as I swallowed it, the pain stopped, but not for very long. After I took it, I was able to sleep for twenty minutes, but then the pain came back and woke me. I decided it might be about the imprinting thing. I then dialed up my castle's phone number. I knew Jacob would probably be able to answer the phone quickly without having everyone waking up because he spent a lot of nights awake. I wanted to call _him_ because he was the only one in my pack who had imprinted so far.

He picked up on the first ring. He already knew about the imprinting thing from Leah. He even knew Benny's name. He told me to not to take more tylenols. He also mentioned that I should sleep in Benny's backyard. He said that if that didn't work, he wanted me to try sleeping in a random room in the house. If that failed, he suggested sleeping in the room. When I asked how I could get into the house he answered with "Just try a spell that makes you fly like Peter Pan, or turn into a bird. You should probably sleep in your wolf form because a) your used to it and b) he won't recognize you in the morning. Although you should probably leave before he wakes up."

"Um okay." I said goodbye and hung up. _Now first things first_, I thought, _how am I going to get out of_ this _room?_

Tuesday

-Serena's POV-

As soon as we got to school grounds, the boys greeted us. Well, more like pounced on us. They came runing towards us. Benny got there first. When he got there we all said hi to him at the same time and I couldn't help it, I had to call jinx. Which I probably shouldn't have done since when Rory and Ethan got there we were all laughing like idiots. Ethan and Rory asked about what we were laughing at and we just couldn't answer. Soon enough the conversation led to the discovery that Monika had asked Benny and Rory to come over Friday Afternoon. I didn't think that would really fly with Leah, but I could tell that Mon really wanted to have Benny there, and it had barely anything to do with the whole imprinting thing. Benny asked her a list of questions that his grandma had wanted him to tell her so that she could let him go. Rory on the other hand could go without question (see what I did there?). Just then the bell rang and we all, just like yesterday, fooled our locker neighbours. Monika wasn't being very discreet when she took Benny's hand but I asked Ethan a question so he wouldn't notice. I can't say the same thing about Rory, though.

Tuesday Afterschool

-Cristina's POV-

"You did what?" Leah asked angrily.

"It's not that big of a deal." I reasoned.

"Yes it is!" Ammie replied. "We can't have people see this house! This place is disgusting! It's so ugly!"

"All it needs is a new coat of paint." Mon said.

"And we can buy that at just about every hardware store." I shouted.

"You guys need to learn to respect us. We're your elders." Ammie declared angrily. Her eyes started to glow a faint shade of green.

"But I'm alpha!" Monika replied.

"Yeah you might have the status but it's not like your Jacob's mate." Leah said.

"Leah, you know if it were down to that only Serena would be in the pack." I said.

She looked up at her name. She rolled her eyes. "You guys this has nothing to do with 'werewolves'. It just has something to do with remodeling." she said.

"Paint isn't free!" Leah said. "Anyway it would be a waste! We're only here for one month remember?" From the corner of my eye, I saw Monika's eyes tear up. I knew she would really miss Benny and it would hurt her when we had to leave but we would still have to.

"Please." Monika whispered.

Just as Ammie was going to say something against it, Leah chimed in. "Okay." she must had seen the tears in Monika's eyes because she lowered her voice.

Wednesday

-Benny's POV-

When I woke up, I had a strange feeling of euphoria. My life was kind of perfect right now. I had a date on Saturday! My first date! With an angel! OK, so she's not exactly an angel. She's half werewolf half witch, but that's good enough for me! The weirdest thing was that, she actually liked me back! She wasn't even under a spell! I smiled. She was all mine! I smiled to myself and got up. It was time to shower, get dressed and get to school to see her. Suddenly I had a thought, a strange thought, did I love her? I mean was I actually _in love, _with her? Then I remembered something I had read online once, how to know if you're in love. I walked over to my mirror. I looked at my eyes. "Monika." I whispered. I hadn't been expecting it, but somehow it didn't shock me. My dark green eyes softened when I said and heard her name. I knew that meant, that I was in love with her. I quickly walked over to wear I kept my towel and practically skipped into my bathroom.

When I saw her, my heart started thumping a mile a minute. I really hoped she couldn't hear it. Then again, she probably could. She did have supernatural hearing after all, and my luck isn't that good. I greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek since Rory and Ethan weren't there. She smiled at me and blushed when I kissed her. Soon, Erica and Sarah walked over. Erica asked me if Monika and I were dating. Monika seemed a little nervous by the question, but she said yes anyway. I was so surprised at her for standing up for, well _us_. Erica was surprised at her for admiting that we were dating and even for answering the question. I think Erica has more respect for Monika now. Heck, Monika might even have more respect for herself. After Monika answered Erica's question, the bell rung. It turned out that, Ethan was sick that day.

Tuesday Afternoon

-Monika's POV-

Friday may not have been coming up that soon but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Afterschool that day, Leah took Serena, Ammie, Cristina and I to buy paint. Benny came along too. We invited Rory too, but his mom wanted him to go home right away. Ethan still wasn't there or we would have also invited him. When we got to the store, Benny was being ridiculous. I think he was trying to make me laugh, and to be honest with you it worked more than once. By the time we left the store, Leah had shush me and Benny somewhere around twenty times. Everytime she shushed me though, I just laughed louder. I didn't mean to though. Benny and I bonded a lot that day. In the car ride home, I fell asleep on his shoulder and he lost consciousness right after. Atleast that's what Leah said.

Wednesday

-Rory's POV-

That morning I felt like flying so I flew to school. I dropped by Ethan's window but he wasn't ready yet. He had overslept. That was pretty weird cuz Ethan never overslept. If anything, he woke up earlier than he should. It turned out that he overslept because the day before, he had a migraine that wouldn't go away. The night before he couldn't sleep so he was really tired that night. When I flew over the school, I noticed Monika and Benny talking. When I landed on a tree, I was going to climb down, but they looked busy. He had his hand through her hair and they were standing really close. They were looking at each other in the eyes without noticing the world around them. I knew they were serious, but I didn't think they were that serious. All of a sudden, I heard a noise coming from the direction I had came. I turned my head that way and saw Ethan walking. I knew Benny hadn't told Ethan about his relationship with Monika yet, and I knew that Monika trusted me, so I climbed down the tree. Before Benny could kiss Monika on the cheek, I got there. I warned them about Ethan and Benny was really relieved. Monika just smiled at me. I smiled back and shrugged. Fortunately, all Ethan saw was me talking to them. I really don't know if Erica or Sarah saw anything else. But I knew Erica already knew about the whole 'dating' thing, Monika had told me that.

Wednesday Afternoon

-Monika's POV-

That day, we walked home with Ethan, Rory, and Benny. Ethan asked me and Cristina a lot of questions about our home town while Rory asked Serena a whole buch of random questions. I guess that they weren't that random but they were just focused on our pack. He was really curious. While we talked, Benny just walked quietly. It worried me a lot, but I didn't say anything. I knew that once we got to my house, we would be able to talk. When we did arrive there Ethan went straight to his house. Benny and Rory followed us in though.

The house was empty other than the five of us and the ghosts that haunted the basement. On the kitchen table, I noticed a note from Ammie. It said 'I went to run and Leah's job hunting'. I knew that when Ammie went to run, she had something on her mind that bothered her. Leah, on the other hand, didn't worry me. Leah had told us this morning that she would be applying for a job that afternoon. The note also said that Leah wanted us to put garbage bags on everything before we started painting and after we finished our homework. None of us had any homework so we went straight to dealing with the garbage bags. After everything was covered, I opened the paint cans. Serena handed out the brushes. Benny was in charge of painting the ceilings since he was the tallest. Rory dealt with Serena, Cristina and I's room. I dealt with Leah's room. Serena did Ammie's and we would all go back to the living room when we were done with our own sections. Before we finished our sections, Ammie and Leah came in. They started on the living room themselves. We then decided that we all would work on the basement together using the paint that we hadn't used.

Thursday

-Ethan's POV-

That morning was normal. I finished eating breakfast and I walked over to Benny's house. His grandma opened the door for me. I waited about two minutes fo Benny. When he finished, we left right away. Like I said, everything was normal- that is until we got to school. Everyone was gathered around the school yard. It had the police tape around that area. It turned out that a thirty year old guy had been killed the night before. The police officer wouldn't tell anyone about what happened, not even Principle Hicks. I don't think the police officer even knew anything. Somehow even the murder thing couldn't get Benny down. When we caught up with Monika, he instantly hugged her. After he hugged her, he moved on to Serena and Cristina. I might be losing my mind, but I really thought that he hugged her longer than them. I didn't say anything though because I didn't want to embarass Benny. Soon Rory came over. Basically, as soon as Rory got there, the bell rung.

Thursday Afternoon

-Leah's POV-

I noticed that there was a girl stading across the street who seemed to be watching our house. After five minutes, she turned away. I could tell, she was not liking what she had seen. I gve up looking out the window and went to bed. Obviously, I wouldn't be imprinting on anyone tonight. I would still stay hopeful though. One day, I would get what I deserved. Being a female werewolf wouldn't stop me from being succesful at love, at least not anymore. I changed into my pajamas and rested my head on my pillow. Tomorrow is another day, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Party Time

Friday Afterschool

-Monika's POV-

That week went by really fast. Every day after that we spent it painting, unless Ser, Cris, and I had homework and Leah & Ammie helped us with it. When school finished today, everything was perfect. The house was clean, the beds were made every room was freshly painted. Even the atmosphere was perfect. The living room was painted dark green. The couch was brown with dark green pillows that matched the walls. The TV in the middle of the room wasn't very big because it was old. Serena, Cristina, Benny and I had noticed it as we were walking home one day at a garage sale. The dining room was the same as the kitchen because we didn't expect many people would come over to eat. The kitchen was painted light green. All the dishes were plain white with a green maple leaf painted on them showing our canadian spirit. The kitchen table was seated for 10 just in case Benny, Ethan, Rory, and Mrs. Weir came over in the off-chance at the same time. The bathroom was painted to look like a forest complete with green leaves taped to the walls. It felt like you were actually in a forest because I used a charm to make it sound like birds chirping in the day and wolves howling and owls hooting at night. Ser, Cris, and I's bedroom was beautiful. It was painted to be different sections of one forest. On one wall it had an image of our pack. Another wall, the wall behind my bed was painted to look like the forest from my imprinting vision. The other wall was identical to a forest I'd seen back home. It was full of strange purple flowers that we call pulchritude, which means beauty in Latin_. _The flowers supposedly are where fairies give birth to their young, but I've never seen that happen_. _They don't grow anywhere other than MIPL for some unknown reason. That room was also charmed to feel like a real forest. It also had birds chirping.

All of a sudden, my thoughts were interrupted. My heart started beating faster when I recognized the basil-like scent of a wizard. I knew it would sound corny but it was _my _wizard. It was Benny. I started blushing. "I'll get it!" I shouted. I ran to get the door. "Hi." I said. It wasn't just Benny, though, Ethan and Rory were there too. I smiled at them. "Come on in." I opened the door all the way.

"Thanks for inviting me!" Rory said. "My invitation is somehow always lost in the mail." I knew that he was talking figuratively not literally.

I smiled at him. "No sweat." He smiled back at me. I turned to Ethan instead of Benny because I didn't know if Benny had told him about him asking me out yet. "Not that I wouldn't just enjoy you guys' company, but when are the girls getting here?"

"I'm not sure but they should be here soon. Especially with their speed." Ethan replied. I nodded.

"So where are the rest of them?" A voice called from behind us. I identified the voice to be Leah's.

"Hey, Leah. This is Ethan, Benny, and Rory." I said pointing them out.

"Hi boys." Leah smiled quickly. "I thought you said, you invited the _five_ of them?"

"Yeah, the girls aren't here yet, but..." my voice faded. I had noticed the smell of death and the small hint of vanilla that was specific to vampires, and it wasn't Rory. "Do you smell that?" I asked Leah. I turned towards her and noticed her wrinkling her nose.

"Of course! How could I not smell that?" Leah replied.

"Wasn't me!" Rory said.

I smiled. "No it most definitely isn't you!" Leah said. At that, Ethan and Benny exchanged glances.

"It's a smell of vampire, I declared. "but it isn't Rory. It's stronger than his scent. It's coming from outside. There's more than one. It could be the girls, but I don't know their scents very well yet." Just then an odd noise came from outside the house. I started towards the door but Leah reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Stay." she said sternly. If I was thinking as a werewolf right now, I wouldn't have let Leah order me around right now. Lucky for the both of us I was thinking as a fourteen year old human girl, where Leah was superior to me. Leah walked over to the door and gently opened it. It was Erica and Sarah.

"So what's up?" Erica asked.

"God guys you had me worried!" Leah said.

"Everyone was!" I added.

"Sorry guys!" Sarah said.

"Can we come in?" Erica asked.

"Sure." I said. Leah nodded and opened the door. The girls walked in.

"I'm just going to leave you six alone. I feel like hunting." Leah said smiling.

"Six?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Sarah said. "Monika, Benny, Erica, Ethan, You, and me." she continued counting on her fingers.

"Where are Cristina, and Serena?" Rory asked.

"You forgot Ammie." I said.

"That's probably because he hasn't met Ammie yet." Benny piped up.

"And you have?" Ethan asked Benny.

"Smooth." Rory said. Benny had met Ammie on the day that Ethan was sick and Rory had heard about it. Ethan on the other hand, had never heard about Ammie. He didn't even know I had a sister. Benny threw one of the couch pillows at Rory. He caught it.

"It's the return of Vampire Ninja." I said giggling. Rory had told me in Chemistry once that went by 'Vampire Ninja' the year before. I asked him about it and it turned out to be a really funny story. The ending was terrible though, that was the first time in high school that Benny lost a girl, then again according to Rory he had never really had her. Benny laughed. Leah did too. I told all the weres that story.

Everyone was laughing at what Rory had just said. "What it's true!"

I smiled at Benny. He smiled back.

"Whoa. Guys it's late!" Ammie, who had showed up 15 minutes again, said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten-thirty." Ammie replied.

"Oh Geez, I got to go." Ethan said.

"Yeah me too." Rory said.

"So do I." Erica said.

"I could stay longer, but I think I should go now." Sarah said.

Everyone moved towards the door other than Benny. He just walked up to me. "Benny, aren't you coming?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be right there." he said brushing him off a little.

"Okay." Ethan left and closed the door behind him.

"Bye guys." I said. "Erica."

"Monika. Sunday?" she asked.

"I'll be here." I replied. Everyone left then.

"Wanna come over tomorrow?" Benny asked.

I blushed. "For the date?" I asked.

"Yup." he smiled.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Watch a movie. I hope you don't misunderstand this, but my grandma won't be there." Benny said.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said. "What time should I be there by?"

He stopped to think for a minute. "Does one fifteen work?"

"That's pretty exact. But I can make it." I said.

He smiled his adorable smile. I blushed. "Cool." he said. With that he left.


	8. Don't Let him Kiss You

Saturday

-Monika's POV-

My alarm went off at 12:00 so that I could shower, put on eyeshadow, mascara and lip stick, I didn't worry about blush because when I'm with Benny I never stop blushing. I curled my hair so that it could be curlier than usual, and I had to put on something really cute. An hour and fourteen minutes should be enough time for that. At one fourteen I _was_ done. I was dressed in a black shirt and purple pants, because according to the internet, on the first date, you should wear something that you feel yourself in, and I love wearing black and purple together. "I'm going now." I said to the listening wolves. I got four howls in response, that meant that the girls had fazed early in the morning or that they had slept in their forms. Just before I opened the door I heard two pairs of footsteps. I knew who they belonged to. "What?" I said to them.

"Don't let him kiss you!" Ammie said.

"Don't listen to her, if he leans in, do what you feel you should do. If you want to, do it. If you don't, don't." Leah said.

"That's terrible advice!" Ammie said to Leah.

'No it isn't!" Leah said.

"Yes it is." Ammie said.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

While they were arguing, I sneaked out. They didn't even notice me open the door. I sprinted the entire way to Benny's house. When I got there I only had to knock once, he opened the door right away.

"Hey babe. How are you?" he said giving me a hug.

I smiled. 'Good, how are you?"

"Good. Come in." I walked in. "This might be a little sudden but..." he paused. "I really missed you. This is ridiculous but my heart actually hurt last night. It was the weirdest thing."

I smiled because I had felt the same thing. I knew though the real reason for the pain, it had something to do with the 'me imprinting on him' thing. "I felt the same pain." I said.

He blushed. "Really?"

I nodded. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"It's between these three." he said as he pointed to three movies on his living room table. "You pick." he said.

I thought it over. I really considered one of the movies because it did have something to do with this town, the two of us and it had a little romance, then again another one was also romantic and supernatural. I took a breath. I didn't care if he laughed at me, I knew what I wanted to watch. I said the name. He smiled. " I had a feeling you would pick that one."

'No duh. Do the math. Half werewolf half witch plus Whitechapel equals this movie." I said.

He laughed. "Of course."

"Just shut up and put on the movie!" I said teasing.

"Wow. You've really lost the shy factor." he commented.

"Yeah," I said "I guess I just got comfortable with you."

He smiled. "Good."

I smiled back.

Later that day

When the two main characters almost kissed Benny leaned in and taking Leah's advice, I did what I felt was right. I kissed him back! That was an interesting experience, espescially when Benny's grandma walked in and saw us kissing.

"Uh. Benny." she said rather awkwardly.

"Hi. Grandma." he also said awkwardly. He paused the movie.

"Hi." I said. "Uh. I'm Monika."

"Oh. So _your_ Monika." she said.

"Yeah. That would be me." I said getting up. I walked over to her.

"Well. I'm very pleased to meet you, Monika." she said breaking the tension.

"It's nice to meet you too. Benny talks about you a lot." I said giving her a polite smile.

She looked over at him. He shrugged loosely. "Good things, I hope...?"

"Oh, definetly." I said smiling.

"That's good. _Now_," she said slightly inforcing the word 'now' "let me look at you." I had heard that before. Mostly by tailors and my royal dressers. I knew what to do all too well. I turned slowly. "Ah. A proffessional model, are you?"

I blushed. I thought I was kind of pretty, but not model beautiful. "No, I well, I." I took a deep breath. I hated being so shy. Besides, I trusted Benny and he obviously trusted his grandma. "I'm a princess from MIPL. Which stands for Magic Is Possible Land. Back then, people weren't very creative. I am also a witch on my mother's side and a werewolf on my Dad's. For some unknown reason, I was blessed with both genes."

"Alright." She said.

"I can prove it."

"How?"

I used a spell to conjure my birth certificate. "This is proof." At the top it said 'MIPL' on it. I also had my status, as in magical status, on it.

She looked it over. "So you're a half werewolf/ half witch and a princess."

"Yes." I said. Thank God that she believed me know.

"Well then..." She took a breath. "Welcome to the family."

I opened my eyes wide. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? Trust me darling, I'm dead serious. Besides, I've always wanted a grandaughter."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Hold on, who says we're getting married?" Benny piped up. His grandmother looked at him sternly. "Well, not yet anyway."

I smiled and blushed. "Are you kidding me? This is only our first date." I said joking.

Bennny laughed breaking the awkwardness. After a couple of seconds, _I _started laughing. Then, Benny's grandma started in. We were laughing like crazy. It was so much fun!

When we were done laughing, Benny resumed the movie. His grandma watched the end of it with us. We filled her in on what she had missed while we watched it. She seemed to really enjoy it. By the time the movie ended, it was two forty five.

"What do we do now?" Benny asked.

"Why don't you too help me with a new recipe?" Benny's grandma said.

"I don't know grandma, Monika doesn't like cooking." Benny said. I was pretty impressed that he still remembered that, I had told him that on Tuesday.

"Oh. Monika how long have you been studying magic?" Benny's grandma said.

"Since I was seven." I said proudly.

"And how old are you?" Benny's grandma said.

"I'm fourteen. I'll be fifteen in August." I said.

"Really? You seem older." Benny's grandma said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

After that, Benny walked me home.

When we got to my house, Benny smiled. He looked in my eyes then leaned in. This time we kissed for a little longer. Suddenly the door opened. It was Cristina. Thank God it hadn't been Ammie or Leah.

"Sorry guys. I was just going to get the mail." She said.

I laughed a little awkwardly. "That's okay."

"I'll guess I'll just go now." Benny said letting go of my right hand. And with that, he walked away. He looked back just before he went into his house. His face when he looked back, made my heart melt.

"So, how was the date?" Cris said looking into the mail box.

"Fine." I shrugged. She looked at me with a face that said that she didn't believe me. I smiled. "Okay, it was great! It was so much fun. I met his grandma. She was really nice. So, what made you want to get the mail?"

"Leah said that she heard the mail person or whatever come by this morning."

"And she couldn't get it herself?" I asked.

"Apparently she got bit by a snake or something when she went hunting last night. Turns out, the snake was poisonous." She shrugged "She just has to wait until it stops burning." I recalled that I had noticed something like a scratch by her ear. Maybe it was the bite. "Apparently somebody also tried taking a shot at her."

"Geez, tough night!" I said.

She chuckled. "Definitely. I mean I've never been shot at, but I don't really want to go through it."

"Yeah me neither. So anything in the mail?" I added changing the subject.

" One letter addressed to Monika C. Lobos from a Jacob Black."

"Really?" I said. Jacob wasn't really into writing letters. Especially when he could call. To him hearing people's voices was better than reading them. I preferred writing.

"Yeah." She said handing it to me.

"Thanks."


	9. I'm Worried

I opened the letter. At the top of the page it had the date printed in Jacob's neat writing. This is what it said;

Dear Monika,  
I thought I'd write you 'cuz I know you prefer it. I now you guys are having a great time, but I have to remind you to keep to the plan. You are there on official pack buisness, not to get a date for prom. You know I don't mean to be so alpha-ish, but I just don't want you to get sidetracked and distracted. I care okay. I know you guys don't think I do. I love you guys and I want to protect you. Whitechapel isn't exactly safe for anyone, but it's even less safe for a pack of young female wers. I think something bad is going to happen there. I'm worried. I keep having dreams about you guys getting hurt, and I'm not the only one. Seth, Jordan, Wes, even Alan have had the dreams too. Hell, Sam even called to ask the other day how my pack was. I told him it was none of his buisness of course but I could tell he was really concerned.

Your pack leader forever,  
Jacob Black

"Geez Jake. Just as I'm feeling comfortable over here, you have to write me something like this." I said under my breath.

"Show me." Cris said reaching for it.

"Just wait. I want everyone to hear this." I said. I pointed my right index finger to my throat and I said a spell my teacher at my magic school had taught me to make an anouncement. "Will all female wers in this house please report to Leah's room." The spell was just as effective as using a microphone. I unpointed my finger and made my way to the room. Cris came with me. When I walked in, Ammie, Serena, and Leah were sitting on the bed. They all seemed really curious to know what I had to say. Cristina ran up to sit with them.

"How was your date with Benny?" Leah asked me. They probably thought that I had called them there for that.

"It was fine but I'm not here to tell you about that." I unfolded Jacob's letter and recited it. Before I could finish the first sentence, the phone rang. Serena went to get it. When she answered it, I could hear everything on both sides of the conversation. It was Allan, Serena's boyfriend. He seemed really happy that she had picked up the phone but I could also tell that he was nervous about something. He wanted to know if I had gotten a letter from Jake. Apparently so did the rest of the pack. I could hear them in the background. I wondered why. Jacob cut cut off Allan's sentence and asked to talk to me. She hesitantly said yes and ran back to Leah's room. She handed me the phone with a look that said 'do you know it's going on?'. I shook my head. I spoke a confused hello into the phone and Jake let out a nervous sigh. "What was up with that letter?" .

"Nothing and everything at the same time." Jay said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"You know how I said that I was having dreams of you guys getting hurt?" He said nervously.

"Yeah, why?"

"I had another one and I really don't like whathappened in it." He took a breath. "Listen, I think you guys should come home soon. And bring your new friends with you."

"Jake, your crazy. We can't leave now, we've only been here for a week. I do apreciate your worrying, though. What happened in the dream anyway?" I tried to understand, but it wasn't easy.

"I saw your boyfriend being torchured for information while you could do nothing but watch."

This concerned me. Now I knew what Jake had been so worried about. "What did my boyfriend look like?"

"He had thick brown hair, really tall and was wearing a striped shirt."

"Ok, did you see his eyes?"

"Yeah they were green."

Now I was extremely concerned. This was the second time I'd heard that Benny was in trouble. Something was coming, and I knew we had to be prepared. "Jake, I want you to bring the pack here. Don't tell anyone where your going, except for my Dad. Leave in the morning."

"Are you telling me this as a werewolf alpha female, or a princess?"

"Princess."

"Ok call me in the morning." Jake hung up and I put the phone on Leah's shelf. I stepped out of the room and grabbed my wand from my room. When I turned around, I realized that Ser and Cris had followed me.

"Where are you going?" Cris asked worriedly.

"To cast a protective spell over Ethan's, Benny's and our house. Call Sarah, Rory, and Erica. Tell them to get their buts over here fast." I shouted running out the door.

Narrator

"Hey, Erica. How would you like to come over for a sleepover?" Cristina said into the phone.

"Sleepover? With girls? Are you sure that's okay with you?" Rory said over the phone to Leah.

"A sleepover? Sure, what the heck. Why not? I'll be there around 9:00? Is that okay?" Sarah asked Ammie.

Monika ran back into the house. "It's all set but our house is so big that it can only protect us, so I invited the Weirs and the Morgans to sleep here too."

"Alright so that's," Serena took out her calculator and started punching in numbers, "13 people sleeping here tonight and there's going to be 19 people here when the boys get here give or take one or two."

"Would you relax, there's three levels in this house." Monika said.

"Yeah, but only five beds." Cristina said. She had just finished with her conversation on the phone.

"We'll think of something." Monika said nervously.


	10. The Only Vampire

-Leah's POV-

Ding- Dong went the doorbell every five minutes. The Weirs came first. Soon after, the Morgans. That was when we learned that Ethan had a little sister. I think she was twelve or something around there. Ethan's parents couldn't possibly be less aware of the magic around them. And believe me, there was certainly a lot of it around. The Morgans didn't really understand why they were there. All of us weres and Benny, were thinking of telling them about what was really going on, but Ethan protested so loudly that he could've broken our eardrums. Well, of course Benny wasn't all that affected by Ethan's shrieking.

It was around eight o'clock when Rory finally showed up with Erica and Sarah. After they got settled in, I went to find a phone to call Jake on his cell and ask him how far away they were. Jake didn't answer the phone, it was Riley that did. Riley was the one person who could make me nervous. Riley was a vampire, so it made me mad that I liked him so much.

**"**Hello? Is anyone there?" Riley spoke up breaking my train of thought. "Damn prank callers." He was just about to hang up when I spoke up.

"Sorry Riley, it's just that I was surprised to hear you. Why do have Jake's cell?"

"I heard about how they were coming to see you guys so I asked if I could come along."

I blushed for some weird reason and was really thankful that he couldn't see me. "Why'd you want to go along?"

"I thought it'd be cool to visit Ontario." he paused. "I'm kidding I just I kind of miss you guys."

That made me blush even more. "That still doesn't answer my first question."

"Oh, well all the guys fased and I was put in charge of answering the phones."

"How are you able to run really fast with cell phones in your hands without worrying about them falling?" I asked curious.

"I'm carrying them in a backpack. That's way too difficult even for me. Not to mention that if I lost a phone the guys would kill me. Or worse, pull off one of my limbs."

"It's not like you wouldn't be able to join it back together with the rest of you." I laughed. I could remember the day that he had told me that, he even had one of the other vamps rip of his arm. I'd thought at the time that he had been trying to impress me, but I knew better now.

He laughed too. "We'll be there in about four hours."

"Okay see you then."

"Take care, Leah."

I blushed again. "Thanks Riley I will. You too."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Then he hung up. I hated ending a conversation like that. I had grown accustom to saying 'I love you' at the end. That was the way you did it in MIPL. I shook off the feeling and hung up the phone. Suddenly I heard someone breathing behind me. When I turned around Monika was staring right at me. She studied my face before talking.

"You were talking to Riley weren't you?"

Just as I was about to speak up, Benny came creeping behind her. "Who's Riley?"

"Just a vampire that Leah's in love with." Monika replied.

"Oh." Benny said.

"I'm am not in love with him." I said.

"What ever you say, Leah." Serena said.

"Shut up and figure out the beds." I snapped. I looked at Monika and Benny. "That also goes for the both of you."Monika rolled her eyes grabbed Benny by the arm and led him away."Rotten kids." I whipered.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weir asked. You could tell just by the way she talked that she was a grandmother.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not. Go on tell me about it." She waited.

"Fine. Well there's this guy..."

-Benny's POV-

We were in the second floor when I spoke up. "So tell me about this Riley guy." I asked.

"Can we just not talk about that right now?" Monika said.

I shrugged. "Sure what do you want to talk about?"

She smiled and my heart skipped a beat. "I don't really want to talk."

At first I didn't get it. When I understood, I kneeled a little and she leaned in. This kiss lasted much longer than our first. This one lasted ten seconds. My heart was beating like crazy and I had to hope that she couldn't hear it, but she probably did. The kiss was sweet and amazing. I wished we could stay like that forever. We were both smiling when we separated. I bit my lip to keep me from bursting out how much I liked the kiss.

"That was…interesting." She said blushing.

"Yeah. Uh huh." I felt my cheeks burning. She smiled sweetly. It was so hard to imagine that this beautiful girl was all mine. "Do you want to talk now?"

"No not really." She stood on her tiptoes and I bent down slightly. Our lips met. This one was just a peck. Barely even a second. When we separated this time she just gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "I want you to know that I really like you." She said.

"I really like you too." I leaned in again. This one lasted five seconds. She closed her eyes and put her head on my shoulder. I was so comfortable like that. I could've fallen asleep. I yawned.

"Maybe we should work on the bed stuff so we can go to bed soon." She whispered.

"Yeah. Maybe." I wished that I could just fall asleep tonight lying in bed with her head on my shoulder. I had never felt that way before.

"Alright." she said letting go of me. She pointed her right index finger at a spot on the floor and suddenly there was a bed there. "You can sleep there tonight." She pointed at three more spots on the floor and three sleeping bags appeared in the same spots that she had pointed at.

"Okay, you really need to teach me magic."

"Maybe I can talk to your grandmother about it." She smiled.

"That would be great."

-Later-

-Monika's POV-

Two am, a watch read. I realized that three things were different from when I had fallen asleep at nine-thirty and none of them involved the time. One, I had my head on Benny chest. Two, I was on the second floor. Three, I smelled a lot of testosterone mixed in with a cinnamon pine scent. That meant that I had probably sleepwalked into Benny's bed and that the werewolves had finally arrived. I also recognized Riley's scent.

I felt my eyelids struggling to stay open. It was surprisingly more comfortable laying on Benny than my own bed. I finally gave up on fighting sleep at two-o-five.


	11. A Midnight's Nightmare

-Riley's POV-

It was 2:00 in the morning when we got there. The door was locked but Leah had bought a welcome mat and put a key under it. That was most likely Jacob's idea. The pack slept in their wolf forms on the floor of the living room. When they fell asleep a minute later, decided to unpack the content of the backpack full of clothes that I had brought underneath the clothes I had hid a book. I, like my friend Bree before she went missing, was reading at nights. It kept me entertained, at least on the nights that I didn't go hunting. The night before last, I had started and finished 'Moon Called' by Patricia Briggs. Monika had read it and was almost done the third book in the series. Tonight, I planned to start the second, 'Blood Bound'. I had a feeling that I would like this book since it incorporated vampires. I was already 18 pages in, just starting the second chapter when I heard someone getting up. No doubt going to the washroom, I thought. I looked back to read the page. I had read a paragraph when I saw a light coming from my left. I wasn't concerned until I heard something fall, and a voice scream. I recognized the voice instantly and a second later I was in the room helping her up. When I had her sitting on the bed, I spoke.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Riley, I think my leg's broken." she said, her eyes tearing. It hurt me too see her in pain.

"Do you want to try to walk?" I asked. She shook her head in response. "Do you want me to take you to a hospital?"

She shook her head again. "You don't need to do anything. I'll heal in a couple of minutes." The tear that she had been holding back rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my hand.

"Well I'm not gonna just leave you alone." I said softly. She smiled. Either I had never really noticed how beautiful she looked when she smiled, or she didn't smile that often.

"Sit and keep me company then." she said patting a space on the bed. I smiled and sat beside her. "Thanks for getting to my side so fast."

"Your welcome." I said smiling. She smiled back.

"How was the trip here?" she asked.

"Good. I guess. The guys got really hungry halfway through the trip so we all stopped to hunt. I didn't really feel like hunting so I just sat in a tree."

"Were you traveling in the trees the entire time?" she asked

"Pretty much. I was feeling a lot like a monkey." I said. She laughed.

"You don't really look like a monkey." she pointed out. "You're much too pale."

"Yeah. I guess." I looked in the mirror that was on her bedside table. "I look more like a ghost don't I."

She laughed again. "Or maybe a vampire." she grinned playfully.

I smiled. Suddenly a long scream echoed through the whole house. I recognized this scream easily too. It was Monika's. Since she was younger than me, my paternal instincts took over. Leah's maternal instincts kicked into gear too. I carried her down the stairs to where they were coming from.

When we got there, Monika was holding Benny tightly and sobbing into his shirt. He was holding her, rubbing her back and saying that everything was okay and telling her that it was just a dream. I put Leah on the ground softly. I walked over to Monika and Benny slowly so that I wouldn't spook either of them. Soon enough, lights were on and everyone was on the second floor. I gently took Monika from Benny. I held her like she was my child. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She was still crying so I sat down on the floor and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back like Benny had been doing.

"Shh." I whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I...had...a...nightmare." she said in between sobs.

"Tell me about it. It'll make you feel better."

She squeezed me tighter. "Benny and I were playing hide and seek in a forest. It was my turn to seek but when I went to look for him I couldn't find him. I heard him calling my name but it was distant and I just..." she started sobbing again.

"It's okay. Hey look over there." I pointed at Benny. "He's here. Look around, everyone that you care about other than your parents are here."

"I know."

"So why are you crying?"

"Cuz it was so scary."she said.

"You don't have to be scared anymore." I said. She started crying again when I finished my sentence."Why are you crying now?"

"Because you care."

"Of course I care. In a way you and your family gave me a home." She stopped crying. She just hugged me. "Do you feel better now? Because if you don't, I bet everyone will let you hug them."

She laughed, a welcome sound after all the sobbing. "No. I'm fine. I'm sorry for crying."

"Don't apologize, everyone has nightmares sometimes." A blonde woman in her thirties said. Monika smiled but she didn't let go.

"I think you guys should all go back to bed." Monika said wiping her eyes. Everyone but me, Leah, Benny, and the weres shuffled back to wherever they had come from. "Thanks Riley."

"Your welcome." I said and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I feel like an idiot right now." she said.

"Just for crying?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Do you want us to stay down here with you tonight?" Jacob asked on behalf of all the weres. When I looked at him I realized that he was completely naked other than a pillow which he had over his you-know-what.

"I'm fine, Jake." Monika said without looking at him. "I just want Leah, Rile, and Benny here. Go back upstairs and phase." He nodded.

"As you wish princess." He walked back up the stairs showing off his rump. He threw down the pillow. It all most hit Leah.

"Ew." Leah exclaimed.

"He threw down the pillow, didn't he?" Monika said.

"How did you-?" I started to say but Leah cut me off.

"Yeah.

Monika looked up and pointed at the pillow. It disappeared and I heard the laundry machine start to work. The non-magical people wouldn't be able to hear it.


	12. A Plan

-Monika's POV-

It was 10:00 when I woke up. The sun was in my eyes, and if it hadn't, I wouldn't have woken up until later. When I first changed, I realized that along with the strength, speed, and general agility, my sleeping schedule had also been changed. I guess, if your stronger, you need to rest more. Like five hours more. When I was injured, it was even worse.

I looked at the floor. Leah had spent the night in her wolf form. She looked so beautiful and not for the first time I envied how she looked. My wolf was really strange-looking. If you searched 'red wolf' you would get pictures of the wolves that looked like me. Except, of course I'm much bigger. I felt my wolf side getting upset. I shouldn't feel like that about Leah I told my wolf for the 1000th time. I decided to look away from her, so I looked at Riley. I really don't know how Riley wasn't bored being awake while everyone slept. He obviously had patience though, since otherwise he wouldn't have moved in with my family. He hadn't left us when he realized that we were a strange family, even for a strange family. I mean there was my dad the extremely dominant alpha werewolf named Chacal, my mom the kind witch named Mariah. My other older sister Claire is a shape-shifter. She can turn into anything but she prefers to be a bird or a wolf. My little sister's named Macynzee she's a witch. My little brother's a wizard named Callis.

I turned onto my other side. Now I was breathing into Benny's chest. It was kind of awkward, but atleast he smelled good. I smiled and looked up. His eyes were closed and he looked so adorable. I snuggled in closer and closed my eyes.

-Leah's POV-

My leg was feeling better. I knew that my bones had already fixed themselves and I was thankful. Especially since that meant I wouldn't have to be waited on by the guests. I remembered that I had to feed the guests. I changed my position from on my back to sitting and stood up. I shook my gray fur and trudged into the bathroom. Normally I would phase out in the open. Even if Riley was watching, it wouldn't bother me. That was something I loved about being a werewolf. The whole acceptance of your own body was a nice feeling. Benny, however, had never seen me naked and I wanted to keep it that way. I phased quickly so I could close the door. I found my shirt and shorts exactly where I had left them. I opened the door again to show Riley staring right at me. I almost screamed. I should have heard him coming but I knew he could hide the sound of his footprints if he wanted to.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked angrily.

"No. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Stuff. Things. Whatnot."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Can you be nicer?"

"I'm only nice to people who don't give me a heart attack."

"Okay. Jeez. Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"I don't know Riles, if Monika wakes up and we're not there..."

"She'll be fine. Besides she has all the other Weres."

"I don't _know_..."

He grabbed my hand. "Please?" he said softly.

I turned slightly so that I could blush and he wouldn't see it. Then shrugged. "Fine!" I turned back. He was smiling like a little boy visiting a candy shop for the first time. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on!" he said dragging me out the door. I smiled. Even though his hold was harsh, it still made me feel like a lava cake. Solid on the outside but goey in the inside.

I followed him through the woods behind the houses until we got to a little clearing. We sat down beside each other.

"So", I said breaking the silence "What did you want to say to me?"

"I was just thinking that...we need to figure out if something bad really is going to happen to Benny and Monika." He sighed.

"Yeah I know. Honestly I've been having the nightmares too. The Morgan kid mentioned to me that he had a vision about Benny getting kidnapped."

"What do you mean by vision?" Riles asked confused.

I could definitely understand his confusion. Beffer I had met Ethan I hadn't known that there was actually such things as psychic, well see-er but close enough. Although I guess I should've known better since I'm a werewolf.

"He's a see-er." Riley still looked confused. "It's basically like a psychic. He can specific things about the future."

"That's cool." He chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't really be so shocked, I mean with the whole vampire thing."

I smiled. "I know what you mean." We laughed.

His face suddenly got serious. "I think we all need to figure out who to protect them." He sounded like a parent and it made me smile.

"Yeah I know. But what should we do? This feels like Bella all over again."

"I thought you hated Bella?" Riley asked worried.

"That's the only difference, now I can take care of a person I actually _like."_

_"_It's definitely important for us to actually care about the person we're protecting."

"Agreed."

"We definitely need a plan of action."

* * *

-Riley's POV-

It was three hours later. Every adult that had been in the house were now back where they were supposed to be. I definitely prefered being with teenagers because the adults didn't really know as much about what was really going on. I laughed when I realized that this was a house full of vampires, werewolves, a wizard and a witch. Benny and Monika were sitting in the middle of the room. I would have rathered them be in another room since we were discussing ways to protect them. Leah, however wanted to make sure they were safe. I had argued with her about it for a really long time. I knew Monika wouldn't appreciate us treating her like a child, and she would overhear everything with her werewolf senses.

"Hey Riley!" The girl's voice interrupted my thoughts. When I came to, I realized that it was the tall blonde girl that had spoken. "Aren't you supposed to be the leader here?".

I laughed, she reminded me of my bossy Ex. Let's just say, she's my ex for a reason. "Yeah sorry.." I paused because I couldn't remember her name.

"Erika."

"Right. Sorry Erika." I said. "Alright. How do you guys think we should protect Benika?"

"Who's Benika?" The blonde boy named Rory asked.

"That's what I'm calling Benny and Monika." I explained.

"Oh, that's cute." Sarah said. She seemed to be flirting with me. I didn't apreciate it at all. She was pretty but way too young for me. Also, everyone could tell that she belonged with the psychic. Suddenly I found myself glancing at Leah. She smiled at me a little nervously. I looked away and couldn't help but smile at the ground.


End file.
